Information systems with multi-level security architecture models can leverage security compartments to further segregate and protect sensitive information. A user or system may have access to sensitive data on one or more compartments based on a “need to know” basis. When a user no longer needs to know the sensitive data in a security compartment, the user's access to the data should be removed; however, some users may mistakenly retain their access privileges and accumulate access to various security compartments. Users with multiple access privileges to multiple security compartments may be able to aggregate information of a compartment to which they do not have access. Moreover, users may store data in security compartments that do not match the security level of the data. Thus, misclassified data may be stored in a compartment that is accessible to a user, and/or sent to a user, who does not have clearance to view the data. Moreover, misclassified data may transit various information systems and networks that may not comply with the data's security classification.